School Murderer
by JawBreaker2000
Summary: Gumball and friends are traped in school with a murderer on the lose! Not all will survive!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before we start the stoy I just want to say if a new story I tipe just says FanFiction that means Its not published yet so come your nerves! **

It was the Halloween Night in Elmore and all the kids In Elmore Junior High were getting ready to go home. But today something would happen, something that would change their lives forever. Gumball had detention for accidently spilling water on Miss Simians, Penny was practicing with the other cheerleaders, and everyone else was getting ready to go home. Principle Brown came and dismissed Gumball.

After that he went and found Darwin.

''Hey dude'' he said when he saw him

''hey man'' Gumball said in return

''so you excited about Halloween tonight'' Darwin asked

''totally! this is going to be the best Halloween ever were going to to get so much candy!'' Gumball said in excitement just then Penny walked by

''Hey Gumball'' she said

''hey Penny'' Gumball nervously said starting to get hearts in his eyes

''So you excited about Halloween'' she asked

''yes'' Gumball answered.

Just then Darwin got an Idea in his head.

''Hey guys want to hear a scary story?'' He said

''yeah dude tell us it'' Gumball said

''Sure I think a spooky story would be nice on Halloween '' as she, Darwin, and Gumball sat down on a near by bench.

''Ok so lets hear it Darwin'' Gumball said

''Ok so it was the year 1898 in a nice well family with a husband and a wife with 4 children'' Darwin started

''listening'' Gumball said

''They were a good family, that was intill the husband came home to find his wife cheating on him with another man. The husband got so mad he grabbed an axe and cut off the guys head!'' Gumball and Penny kept listening.

''Then he killed the wife by cutting her head off to, just then the children came to see what was going on, he knew they would tell so he did the most horrable thing he MUDURERD his own children the end'' he finished

''That so horrable!'' penny said

''is the man real?'' Gumball asked

''It's just a Myth I heard by someone'' Darwin answerd

''Who?'' Penny asked

''I don't know I just heard it'' He said

''Ok'' Gumball said

''Hey what are you guy's talking about over here'' Tom said walking to them

''Oh hey Tom Darwin was just telling us a spooky story'' Penny said

''We should probably start leaving its getting late'' Gumball said

''Ok'' Darwin said

''Hey what are you guys doing'' Masami said while she and the other cheerleaders approached

''Oh nothing Darwin was just telling us a spooky story'' Gumball said

''Oh well lets hurry up so we can leave'' Tom said They all started to the door but when they tried to open it it wouldn't open.

''Why wont the door open'' Tom said

''Hey what's going on here'' Principle Brown asked

''The door won't opem''Tom said

''Oh then I'll get Rocky. ROCKY!'' he yelled. Rocky came quickly

''Yes sir'' he said

''the door wont open can you get it open?'' Brown asked

''sure no problem'' he said.

Just then the lights went out.

''Hey what the- AHHH!'' Brown screamed. The kids were now Frightened by this.

''WHATS GOING ON!'' Darwin yelled

''I don't know dude calm down!'' Gumball told him. Just then the lights turned on.

''What just happened?'' Teri asked

''I don't- OH MY GOD!'' Carmen yelled

''What is it Car- OH MY GOD'' Penny yelled.

Right in front of everyone was all the teachers all dead except Rocky. Miss simian had all her skin pulled off to the bone, Principle Brown had a knife in his head, and Mr. small had his head cut off. Rocky didn't know what to do.

''Ok everyone stay calm'' he said

''How their is a killer in this building'' Ricky yelled.

**To be continued... **

**I don't own TAWOG or is Charactor's except Tom and Ricky**


	2. Part 2

**School Murderer PART 2...**

On Halloween Night at school all the kid's had gotten into the worst problem anyone could think of. All of them were trapped in school with a murderer on the lose, the all teachers except Rocky were dead, and all the kid's were panicking and Rocky didn't know what to do.

''Ok everyone calm down I'll think of something!'' Rocky yelled ''How are we supposed to calm down there is a murderer in this building!'' Ricky yelled ''IM OUT OF HERE'' Juke yelled as he ran to the door. ''Wait juke!'' Tobias yelled but it was to late. When Juke touched the door nob he was shocked. Electricity ran through his body burning him. Juke laid on the floor dead. That made all the student's scream. ''Ok Ok everybody listen!'' Rocky yelled. everybody stopped screaming. ''Ok we have to find some way to get out of here!'' he said ''You think!'' Jamie said ''We will split up into groups and try find anything that can help us get out of here!'' he said. ''I will put each of you in a group of five.'' Bobert said ''Good thinking Bobert!'' Rocky said.

''Ok so here are the groups Group 1, me, Rob, Gumball, Penny, and Alan. Group 2, Carmen, Molly, Teri, Masami, and Anton. Group 3, Jamie, Tina, Tobias, Banana joe, and Ocho. and Group 4, Darwin, Idaho, Leslie, Carrie, Susie, and Rachel.'' Bobert said. ''Hey how come Darwin can't be in my Group?'' Gumball asked ''I just picked randomly'' Bobert said back ''So just go with it gumball'' Alan said ''Ok whatever''

''Ok split up'' Rocky said. The groups split up in all directions around the school.

Group 1

''So maybe we could turn off the power so we don't get shocked by the door when we touch it'' Gumball said

''Good Idea Gumball just were is the power box?'' Rob said.

''I know were it is'' Bobert said ''were?'' Gumball asked ''In the basement'' bobert awnsered

''I didn't know this school had a basement'' Alan said

''I didn't know this school had a basement to'' Penny said

''Yes it does I have been there its were they keep old stuff at. Its also were the power box is at'' Bobert said

''Well what are we waiting for lets go there'' Rob said

Group 2

''So what are we gonna find here all I keep finding is school stuff'' Anton said

''There is got to be something that's useful in here'' Masami said

''Just keep looking'' Carmen said.

''Hey, what teacher keeps a knife in the closet?'' Anton asked

''A KNIFE'' Carmen and Teri yelled

''Anton don't touch that!'' Molly yelled. Then someone jumped out and stabbed Anton.

''ANTON!'' Carmen yelled

''RUN!'' Masami yelled as they all ran as fast as they could out the class room and away from the Murderer.

**To Be continued...**


	3. PART 3

**Ok here PART 3 of School Murderer lets begen...**

Group 3

Ocho, Tobias, Jamie, and Tina were looking in the cafeteria.

''How about we just call the cops to come and help us?'' Ocho asked

''All their going to do is kick our butts'' Jamie said

''We have got to do something'' Tobias said

''Well lets look for something that could help us get out of here'' said Tina

''Lets keep looking'' Jamie said.

Just then someone started shooting at them from above.

''WHACH OUT'' Tobias yelled

They ran intil they were out of the Murderer's sight

''That was some crazy shit back there'' Tobias said

''Tina your hit are you ok?'' Jamie said

''It's just a small injury for someone my size'' Tina said

''Anyone else hit?''

''Umm Guys'' Ocho said

''What Ocho- oh my god your bleeding!'' Tobias said

''Its to late for me go!'' Ocho said

''No were not leaving you'' Tobias said

Ocho didn't move which meant he was dead

''There's no time for him we have to move now!'' Jamie said

''Ok'' Tobias said as they left Ocho's dead body

As they walked around they ran into Group 2

''What are you guys doing?'' Jamie asked

'''HE KILLED ANTON'' Teri yelled

''He got Ocho to'' Tobias said

''This is bad'' Carmen said

''You think'' Masami said

''Ok we need to find the other's and get out of here!'' Molly said

''Well what are we standing here for lets go'' Tina said

Just then a knife was thrown at them

''DUCK'' Jamie yelled

But it was to late the knife hit Molly right in the face. she was killed instantly by it

''MOLLY NOOO'' Teri yelled

''RUN'' Jamie yelled as they ran to look for the others.

Group 4

Darwin, Idaho, Leslie, Ricky, Tom, Carrie, Susie, Rocky, and Rachel were looking around in the library

''There has got to be something here we could use to get out of this place'' Ricky said

''Just keep looking we'll find something Ricky'' Leslie said

''I hope we can get out of here'' Darwin said

''Yeah because I do not feel like dieing at school'' Rachel said

''Ok guy's lets kepp looking for-

AHHHHH

''What was that? Idaho said

''That sounds like Tobias and the others!'' Tom said

''They might be in trouble'' Susie said

''Let's go help them'' Rocky said

Then all of the other groups came into the library.

''Are you guys ok'' Carrie asked

''HE'S AFTER US!'' Teri said

''Whos after you'' Darwin asked

''THE MURDERER'' They all said

''Oh god L-Lets get to the classroom!'' Rocky said

just then another knife was thrown hitting leslie cutting him in half.

''LESLIE'' Carrie yelled

''LET'S RUN FOR IT'' Tobias yelled

Then someone started shooting at them again hitting Susie and Jamie killing Susie but not Jamie

''AHHH'' Jamie screamed in pain.

''JAMIE'' Tina yelled

''GET HER AND LETS GET TO THE CLASSROOM'' Rachel yelled

Tina picked up Jamie and they all ran to the classroom.


	4. PART 4

**Chapter 4... Enjoy!**

The groups (Except group 1 who was in the basement still) finaly got to the classroom.

''Now that was some crazy shit back there'' Tobias

''Hey I just come to notice weres Banana joe?'' Tina said

''You mean he hasn't been here the whole time?'' Carmen said

''I guess'' Tobias said

''Ocho, Anton, Molly, Susie, now Banana joe THATS FIVE PEOPLE DEAD!'' Rachel yelled

''Now hold on we don't know if Banana joe is dead yet'' Idaho said

''Guys we have to find Gumball and the others there still out there!'' Darwin said

''We'll find them Darwin'' Rachel said trying to calm him down

Group 1

''Were is that Dag Nag Power Box?'' Rob said

''FOUND IT'' Alan said

''Good job Alan'' Penny said

They opend the power box which led to a lot of cords inside it but that wasn't the only thing in it what they saw in shock was a burt dead body of Banana joe.

''OH MY GOD'' Rob said as he threw up on the floor

''HOW DID THIS HAPPEN'' Gumball said

''Well well well looks like you found your friend or should I say DEAD friend'' said a voice in the shawdows.

''Who are you and why are you doing this?'' Penny asked

The voice only returned with a knife thrown at them hitting rob in the neck killing him.

''ROB'' Gumball and Alan yelled

''BECAUSE YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MY LIFE YOU GET TO HAVE A NICE HAPPY LIFE WHILE I HAVE TO HAVE A SHITTY LIFE WITH NOTHING! The man yelled back

''YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE IM GOING TO KILL THE REST OF YOU SOON!'' The man yelled again

''Come on guys let's get out of here- POP

''ALAN'' Penny yelled

LET'S GET OUT OF HERE'' Gumball yelled as they all ran out of the basement and to the class room.

The Class Room

''Ok everyone listen up we- Rocky was cutoff by the door swinging open with Gumball, Penny, and Bobert standing in the door way

''GUMBALL!'' Darwin yelled as he ran to give him a hug.

''Are you guys ok?'' Tom asked

''Yeah were fine'' Penny said

''Hey weres Alan'' Carmen asked

Penny and Bobert didn't say anything

''Im sorry Carmen but im afraid Alan is gone forever'' Gumball said

Carmen started to cry abit

''No No he can't be gone forever'' she said

''hes not the only one Rob is gone to'' Bobert said

''ROB AND BANANA JOE TO'' Tobias said

''That's seven people dead'' Masami said

Carmen was still crying over Alan's death the other girl's tried to calm her down

''Hey look on the bright side at least he made it this far Carmen'' Teri said. Carmen just kept sobbing

Just then a mach was thrown through the window and hit Teri caching her on fire.

''TERI'' Masami yelled

''AHHHH'' Teri screamed as she was burning in front of everyone.

She tried to put it out by hiting her arm with her other arm but that just made her other arm cach on fire then her whole body cought on fire

''RUN GUYS'' Teri screamed

The kids didn't bother to say they were not gonna leave her as she quickly turned to ash


	5. PART 5

**PART 5...Enjoy:)...**

All the kids ran to another room and locked the door behind them

''Man so many fucking people are dieing'' Rick said

''There's only 13 of us left'' Tom said

''Ok everyone this Guy has killed to many people its time we gear up and deafeat him once and for all!'' Tobias said

''Im with Tobias no one murders my boyfriend Alan'' Carmen said

''One question what are we going to use to kill him?'' Idaho asked

''Anything that put him down whether it's scisors, a pole, or other objects'' Tobias said

''Ok Tobias what's the plan when were ready'' Rocky asked

''When he try's to attack someone eles we bring him down to the ground got that'' Tobias said

The kid's and Rocky find whatever they can use to deafeat the murderer with.

''Ok let's look for him'' Darwin said

''Be carefull he might be lisening to us right now guys'' Gumball said

''Well be ready because he can pop out of anywere and get one of us'' Masami said

''Alright lets go'' Rachel said

The kids and Rocky unlocked the door and walked into the hallway.

''Ok guy's lets start heading to the exit'' Rocky said

As they walked to the exit Carmen was hit hard in the leg with a brick

''OWWW'' Carmen screamed.

''CARMEN!'' Penny yelled.

''HELP HER!'' Tobias yelled

''GET HIM'' Idaho yelled

All the students ran and started throwing stuff at the killer.

''OWW HEY STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!'' He yelled

Then he threw a knife and it hit Rocky in the head.

''ROCKY NOOO'' Gumball yelled

Then He took out his gun again and shot Tina again making her drop Jamie

''OWW OK THAT ONE HURT'' Tina yelled in pain

''Just leave me here'' Jamie said

''NO WERE NOT LEAVING YOU!'' Tina said

''Im much rather die than all of us die!'' Jamie said

''But..''

''No buts just go'' she said

''Ok'' Tina said as she ran with the others to the exit.

As Jamie whached the run away she was inturupted with a AK47 shoved in her face.

''NOW I GOT YOU'' He said in her face

''GO TO HELL'' Jamie screamed in his face

''IN YOUR DREAM'' As he pulled the trigger but all that came out was a click which meant he was out of bullets

''HA LOOK'S LIKE YOUR OUT'' Jamie said

''Just because im out of bullets doesn't mean I didn't have another gun'' He said as he pulled out a shotgun.

Jamie gulped

''GOODBYE COW'' he yelled as he pulled the trigger and shot Jamie right in the head.

''10 down 11 to go'' He said as he walk in search of the others.

* * *

The students were running as fast as they could to the exit. Gumball, Darwin, Rachel, Tobias, Masami, Penny, Carmen, Idaho, Tina, Tom, Ricky,and Carrie, were the only ones left.

''KEEP RUNNING WERE ALMOST TO THE EXIT!'' Carrie yelled

''WERE ALMOST THERE- AHHHH'' Tobias yelled as he got shot in the head with a shotgun.

''TOBIAS!'' Tom and Rachel yelled as they saw in horror Tobias get killed.

''IT'S NO USE YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME!'' The killer yelled

Tom was inraged after seeing the killer kill his brother** (Tom is Tobias's brother by the way)**

He grabbed an electrical cord and hid behind a corner.

''TOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' Gumball yelled

''GO ILL DEAL WITH HIM!'' Tom said angrily

The killer was getting closer

''Were are you you can't hide from me!'' the killer yelled

He got close to the corner then Tom jumped out from the corner.

''IM RIGHT HERE!'' He yelled

''SHIT'' he yelled as he got knocked to the ground by Tom.

''THIS IS FOR TOBIAS AND ALL THE OTHERS YOU KILLED'' He yelled as holded up the cord in his hand.

''GO TO HELL'' He yelled

''IN YOUR DREAMS!'' He yelled as he ramed the electical cord right in his mouth elecrucuting him all over his body. Then he caught fire and hen started to burn.

Tom just walked to the exit.


	6. AfterMath

**3 Months later**

It's been 3 months since the disaster at Elmore Junyor High. 10 People lose their lives making their familys never the same again. The school was shut down for a month. The bodie remains of the victems were token to a hospital and then token to a graveyard were a funeral for all 10 dead people that lost their lives. The murderer turned out to be Clayton the whole time. But he was killed Thanks to the bravery of Tom. The disaster changed most familys who now keep there kids more saver. There is no theOry of why Clayton would do such thing.

**1 Year later**

It's been one year since the disaster and people finally got on with there lives. Some still dipresed for so many killed.

**(by the way no one will be speaking in this chapter)**

This is not the end of this story of a killer at school its only the begening!

**MY FIRST STORY IS COMPLETE SORRY FOR SUCH SHORT CHAPTER wow for some reason this was a bit harder than I thought oh well I hope you like it and their will be a segual I promise**


End file.
